Blade Eastwood
Blade Eastwood is a Mobian fox and one of Alexneushoorn's Fan Characters. You cannot use him without my permission. History Benjamin Monteiro, which is Blade's real name, was born in 3249 on Bygone Island. His parents are Dave Monteiro and Zooey Monteiro. Around the age of 14, Benjamin began calling himself Blade Eastwood, as he found it more masculine sounding. In 3267, Blade saw the Future Freedom Fighters out on a mission while he was on a family trip to the city of Portal on Angel Island. He wanted to become a Freedom Fighter himself after this experience, and began training himself to perfection in order to make the team. However, Blade was turned down because Jacques D'Coolette sensed much fear in him. As a result of this, Blade became depressed. In 3268, he got a little stepbrother named Liam. Liam sympathised with Blade because of his depression. Blade vowed to get revenge on Jacques for causing him to be turned down for the Future Freedom Fighters team, and together with Liam, he stole an Eternity Time Watch from a laboratory and traveled back in time to the year 3236 to kill Bunnie D'Coolette to prevent Jacques from being born, but failed. Following this, Blade had an emotional breakdown and turned to alcohol. However, with the help from Liam and a nice bartender, Blade got motivated to train for his upcoming hero career. At the end of Liam and Blade: Superstar Saga, Blade decided to settle in 3236 with Liam, and work as Heroes for Hire. In 2017 (or 3237 according to the Mobian calendar), Blade, along with Liam, were called upon by the Zarvok Federations to help put an end to the criminal career of Danny May, an EMP weapon manufactor kingpin and expert hacker who had committed a cyberattack on Zarvok. The brothers traveled to Downunda with Joshua Sentrium Burns, son of Adex Zarvok Burns, leader and founder of the Zarvok Federations. Later on, Liam and Blade met Jayden Sarah Burns, Joshua's little sister, who joined the brothers in their mission to take out Danny May. Later, Blade caught a fever and gave Liam the lead until he had recovered. After taking out many of Danny May's facilities (including Danny May's cloning facility, which he used to turn Mobini into clones of himself), Liam and Blade, along with the Burns Siblings went to Danny May's main facility, and blew it up with explosive charges, killing Danny who was inside the facility when it blew up. Following this, Blade had finally proved himself as a hero and went back to Imsterdim with Liam. Personality Blade is an angry and serious, but also depressed person. This mainly stems from the fact he was turned down to join the Future Freedom Fighters. Despite this, once one gets to know Blade, he's a nice and soft guy. When someone annoys Blade, he tends to give them nicknames, and if someone pushes Blade too far, his dark side will be triggered. In this state, Blade is very agressive and will do anything to outnumber his enemies. Blade is also very ambitious, hoping to be a hero and having all sorts of cool adventures. He also cares deeply for his family, frequently checking on all of them to make sure they're not in danger. Overall, Blade is a complicated person with a tragic past but a huge heart. Powers and abilities Blade is a very skilled gunman, being able to handle any gun in existence. He's also a skilled driver and pilot, having taken flying lessons in the past. He's also physically incredibly strong, being able to knock out creatures bigger than him. He also has incredible survival skills, although they haven't been seen a lot. Blade refuses to use a sword in combat because he feels that 'swords are for medieval loving bitches'. Despite this, he likes katana's, and has stated it's the only sword he likes. Equipment Pump Shotgun - A good working shotgun seen in Grand Theft Auto V. Blade can use it to quickly dispatch of enemies, for one shot is enough send an enemy to heaven or hell. Arsena 40 mml MSGL Grenade Launcher - A powerful Bulgarian gun capable of shooting deadly grenades. It's able to blow up light armored vehicles and blowing enemies to pieces. Panzerfaust 3 Rocket Launcher - A German rocket launcher that can shoot powerful and deadly rockets. It can eliminate enemy aircraft if fitted with a tracker, and also land and sea vehicles. M134 Machine Gun - Probably Blade's most powerful weapon yet. He once took out an entire police force with this gun, and only uses it when absolutely necessary. M1911 Pistol - Blade keeps this weapon with him at all times. It's relatively useful in small shootouts and against smaller guns, but not as useful as Blade's other weapons. Eternity Time Watch - A watch that can be used to travel through time. Blade stole it from a laboratory for his plan to kill Cosmo, and has kept it ever since. Blade has also made multiple versions of this time watch so that he'll always have enough in case one would be destroyed. R.A.B.B.I.T. - Short for Robotic Android Battling Baddies In Time, this robot bunny is Blade's pet. It has a variety of skills, including shapeshifting, time travel, voice mimicry, a database of every person in time, flight and it has powerful laser eyes. Weaknesses Short Temper - Due to Blade's short temper, he's easily angered and enemies can use this to their advantage to manipulate him. Low Confidence - Blade has low confidence and usually someone has to help him boost his confidence. Enemies can use this to their advantage to manipulate Blade as well. Friends Add your character here if you consider Blade a friend. Neutral Add your character here if you consider Blade neutral. Enemies Add your character here if you consider Blade an enemy. Rush the Hedgehog - Since meeting him in the "Walking Dead" events, he seems to have no opinion of him , as of yet. Quotes *sigh* I'm a useless motherfucker...I'm only useful as a/an *low ranking job* - Whenever Blade doubts his abilities. Look, Liam, I don't mind dying. You feel me? But when I die, I want to be remembered for the life I lived, and not the money I made. - Blade to Liam about his eventual death. Voice Actor(s) Matt McKenzie - I chose Matt McKenzie because of the voice he used for Auron from Final Fantasy. and I depicted Blade having the same badass voice. Theme of Blade Blade's Theme Song is Arsonist's Lullabye by Hozier. I think the song fits Blade's tragic past. Gallery Category:Males Category:Foxes Category:Neutral